


От крика до шепота

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Permanent Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин учится жить без голоса</p>
            </blockquote>





	От крика до шепота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From a Scream to a Whisper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23978) by embroiderama. 



> Бета: Elga.

***

Ему снится, что кровь никак не останавливается. Она пузырится на пальцах и течет по груди Дина, липкая, густая и неудержимая, как река. Как бы крепко Сэм ни сжимал горло брата, она льется до тех пор, пока не вырывает Дина из его рук и не уносит прочь. В конце сна Сэм остается один, его руки покрыты подсыхающей кровью — он просыпается, хватая ртом воздух, и надеется, что не кричал. Надеется, не проронил ни звука.

***

Дину надоедает то, как Сэм на него иногда смотрит: встревоженно, широко распахнув глаза. Однажды он застает Сэма за лэптопом — тот размахивает руками, пытаясь разобраться с программой, обучающей языку жестов. Но черт! Сэму не надо его учить, он может говорить, а Дин все прекрасно слышит. Он даже тоже может говорить — ну, скорее шептать, отчего делается похожим на злодея из дешевого ужастика. Если шептать слишком долго, горло саднит, и шрам начинает болеть изнутри, напоминая о первых днях после того, как он перестал принимать обезболивающее. 

В основном он молчит. Они с Сэмом понимают друг друга без слов, а еще Дин нашел свои способы быть услышанным. Помогает лэптоп; он даже порылся в настройках и нашел опцию «чтение вслух». И лучше всего удается забыть о боли, когда достаешь Сэма, заставляя компьютер талдычить «Отвали». Дин научился быстро печатать, это весьма кстати, когда они с Сэмом разделяются, чтобы провести расследование, сделать вылазку или когда нужно посоветоваться с Бобби или Эшем.

Дин знает: Сэм хотел бы прекратить охотиться или, по крайней мере, и сделать перерыв подольше, чем был нужен Дину, чтобы оклематься после операции. Он хотел, чтобы Дин где-нибудь осел, расслабился и сошел с ума от невозможности поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. Охотнику не нужны разговоры. Когда Сэм наконец это понял и сочувственно посмотрел на брата, Дин дошел почти до границы владений Бобби и закричал. Воздух коснулся поврежденных связок; крика не вышло, но ощущения были правильными, и наконец Дин почувствовал привкус крови во рту, и его воспаленная рана открылась. Он харкнул кровью в грязь и замер, пытаясь отдышаться, взять себя в руки и вернуться, чтобы и дальше слушать разговоры Бобби и Сэма, не сорвавшись на крик. 

Охотнику не до болтовни с монстрами, он не пытается разговорить призрака. Они с Сэмом разработали систему, основанную на звуках и свистах, которым Джон научил их еще в детстве. Особый звук для «справа» и «слева», один для «в сторону» и еще один для «пригнись, блядь». И один для «пошел на хуй». На шее у Дина висит специальный супер-громкий свисток — на случай, сказал Сэм, если они вдруг разделятся, а обычного свиста будет не слышно. Дин уступил, но лишь потому, что эта фигня может стать отличным оружием — быстро оглушить врага, а потом дать по морде.

Дину не нужен голос, чтобы общаться с женщинами. В барах он без проблем может подцепить девушку. Он улыбается, приподнимает бровь, и она идет к нему, забывая о друзьях. Подходит ближе и говорит: «Привет», — и Дин наклоняет голову набок, открывая еще не заживший шрам на шее. Он показывает на него, затем на свой рот и пожимает плечами. Фигня, читается у него на лице, просто не могу говорить.

Идиотки отсеиваются быстро. Они широко распахивают глаза и говорят с ним слишком громко и четко, будто он глухой, а не немой. «О Господи! О Господи, — твердят они. — Какой ужас!» Раньше Дин относился к ним проще; когда все шрамы были спрятаны под одеждой, он мог превратить их в знаки отличия, и пока дурочки выскакивали из джинсов, рассказывал о девушках, попавших в беду. Теперь же ему приходится не обращать внимание на глупых девушек — охренеть, какой термин. Глупые, тупые. Может, прикидывает Дин, «не очень умные» будет политкорректнее. 

Встречая же женщину, которая понимает, что поврежденное горло — это не глухота и идиотизм, Дин притягивает ее ближе и шепчет на ухо. «Я могу говорить, чуть-чуть, — произносит он, прекрасно слыша, какой хриплый у него голос. — Но здесь очень шумно. Давай пойдем туда, где потише?» Пару раз он получил пощечину, но какого черта! Прелюдия есть прелюдия.

Когда нужно разговаривать с гражданскими, Дин оставляет скорбящие семьи и потрясенных друзей на Сэма — чаще, чем раньше. Ему невыносимо писать для них в блокноте, видеть в их глазах одновременно грусть и жалость. Он не может их ненавидеть, но какого хера. Во время этих допросов Дин играет роль мужественного и молчаливого. Или отсутствующего.

Но когда дело доходит до враждебных свидетелей — как Сэм их называет, — Дин предпочитает разбираться с ними сам. Он неторопливо входит в своем особом «фэбээровском» костюме — высоко завязанный галстук скрывает шрам, — машет перед носом свидетеля поддельным значком и открывает блокнот. Он записывает вопрос — бросает наживку — и протягивает его собеседнику. 

Свидетель смотрит исподлобья, а затем злобно шипит Дину прямо в лицо: «Не знал, что федералы принимают таких, как ты».

Дин быстро записывает и протягивает ответ с торжествующей улыбкой: «Закон об инвалидах. Предприятие принимает работников вне зависимости от возможностей». Это полная хрень, насколько Дин знает. Он предполагает, что немые агенты сидят в офисах, болтая с педофилами в чатах или разгребая бумаги. Тем не менее, хуева туча людей заглатывают наживку вместе с крючком и потом тут же преподносят нужную информацию на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.

Свидетель поворачивается к своему другу, отвернувшись так, чтобы Дин не смог прочитать по губам, и в деталях объясняет, чего не стоит упоминать перед чертовым глухим фэбээровцем. Так гораздо проще, чем вытряхивать информацию силой. 

***

Дин спит, и ему снится, как он летит по хайвею на Импале, подпевая Роберту Планту. И горло болит лишь от того, что он старается взять все высокие ноты до единой. Он поет, выкрикивает в ночь знакомые куплеты, и собственного голоса достаточно, чтобы заглушить слова, которые отец прошептал ему перед смертью. 

***


End file.
